Bloody Insane!
by Lola-Hiwatari
Summary: They both were lifeless as they hung in midair, eyes glassy and open, staring, staring, staring...staring into the frightened void of Matt's eyes. What had happened? Insanity warning! My 1st Horror thing.


Lola: Erk. This is just something that spawned from me thinking up freaky shit. :D Fun, ne?

Anyways, this is mainly just something to keep me awake. I've been pretty sick lately and I'm scared to sleep. Dunno why. It's just this immortal fear...silly, silly, silly...

--------------------

_A lost air of Vindiction, a close call maybe..No clue in the world- where am I? It's- an unfamiliar pattern woven outside the dark walls of- just not normal...so confused...- A shreik of resistance, the sound of agony just a prick into the mind of- Where do I go? -A lost child, waiting, waiting..._

"Aaah!" Matt sat up, looking around wildly. Sweat poured down from his forehead, his shirt was sticking loosely to his well toned chest. He sighed, resting his head in the palm of his hand. "What an odd dream..." He mumbled. He rolled out of bed, looking over at his calender..it was saturday, aparently, since it was 2:12 A.M..

The dark clouds outside of his window was all that he could see, rain slashing relentlessly to the pane like merciless rocks. Thunder flashed, but not even the brightest could help his blindness to the outside..but maybe there was more that the fourteen year old was blind to. His first thought, was why Takeru wasn't in there. Was he not the first to run to him when mother nature became angry?

A frown tugged his lips downwards as he wandered from his room, still shaken from the dream, and the weather. He checked next door in Takeru's room. He wasn't there. An incredulous look crossed his face, and he continued on to his parents room, the looming shadows stretching over the walls like a black spider web. The hall just seemed to get longer and longer, but he finally made it. The door was already open, but his parents weren't there either.

What was going on? He turned, half expecting to see someone there, as he felt like he was being watched. But there was no one. Now feeling dizzy from the slight and underlying panic of the situation, he merely continued to the stairs, which he clumsily climbed down and into the living room. It was an odd sight; papers strewn over the ground, the couch overturned, the TV on with nothing but static, the phone off the hook, and words carved into the wall in an unknown language.

His eyes widened, moving to the front door, which was open. "Mom? Dad? Takeru?" He called, making his way through the mess to look out the front door. Water puddled near his feet as he looked out, seeing nothing but white. Fog? He scratched his head, but closed the door nonetheless. He went to the kitchen and towards the basement, drawn to the room. What was down there? Deciding to find out, he slowly descended down the stairs, his hand nervous and sweaty against the splintry wood of the rail.What he saw made his heart and stomach drop down to places they weren't supposed to go, his chest turned cold, and his knees buckled. He fell to the floor, still staring.

Blood covered the walls, dripping from the ceiling. His parents both were lifeless as they hung in midair, eyes glassy and open, staring, staring, staring...staring into the frightened void of Matt's eyes. What had happened? He looked around, but Takeru wasn't there. Who had done this? And had they taken his younger brother? Worry coarsed through him, before he heard soft thumping from the closet to his right. Cautiously, only breifly glancing to his parents again, he rest a hand on the knob, opening the door.

He quickly stepped back as something fell. "Takeru!" He yelped, catching the eleven year old before he could hit before. Takeru's eyes were nearly as wide as their parents, blind fear shining in them as he attempted to pull away from Matt. "No! No! I- Grr..Mmph!" He went from yelling, but his mouth quickly shut and he stopped talking. Matt was half curious, half scared. "Takeru, what's wrong with you?" He asked. Takeru turned to look at him, his eyes going alarmingly fast from scared to calm.

"Huh? What are you talking about Matt? Nothing's wrong." He said. Matt looked around. They were in his room, but it was...different. The storm was still raging outside, but his room was freezing, and oddly..empty. Stains littered the wood floor, suspiciously akin to blood. Matt pinched himself, gulping as he realised he definitely wasn't in another nightmare. "...Takeru..where's mom and dad?" He asked quietly. Takeru's eyes saddened. "I'm sorry, Matt..I..tried to stop it..I really did.." He said innocently.

"Stop what? What, Takeru?" He asked, his voice rising. Takeru smiled, despite his following words. "_It_. It killed them, Matt. I watched it, I saw everything.." He said quietly. Matt jumped up, running from the room. Great, he was stuck in a realitic nightmare, his parents had been murdered, and Takeru was..apparently very insane. Unstable_. Mad... _He came to an abrupt halt. He was right back where he'd started! He shook his head furiously as he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was cold, but small.

He turned, seeing Takeru gasing up at him. Like he'd used to when matt would protect him. "Matt, what's going on? I can't even think straight anymore! I did it, okay? I did it! I didn't mean to, it just all happened at once.." He started rambling, and Matt took the oppertunity to break out of his grip and inch away. "Takeru, what do you mean? Do you mean-" Suddenly, it dawned on him. "What? No, you couldn't have killed them!" He said, swallowing. Takeru gulped and nodded. "I couldn't control it! You have to believe me matt, I'm sorry!" He yelled, attempting to defend himself. Matt continued shaking his head furiously. He could hear himself yelling, things he would normally never say, especially not to Takeru.

It wasn't long until he'd yelled himself voiceless, and then...well, everything'd gone black. Now he was blind! No. He sat up in his own bed for the second time that night, the storm still raging outside..but things looked to be normal. Takeru was curled up next to him, hogging the pillow and nearly the whole blanket like he always did. Matt was too shaken to smile at the familiar sight, but he was definitely relieved. He layed back down, but there was no way in hell he was going to sleep again. He never noticed the bloody handprints on the other side of the bed, or the hidden smile on his younger brother's face...

-------

The end.

------

Lola: Holy shit, I can't believe I wrote that XD I'm terrible at Horror! Lol, lynch me. Please. I deserve it. I made Takeru insane for God's sake. Flames and reviews accepted, as both have good uses...x.x


End file.
